A Million Guilty Pleasures
by deepwater1978
Summary: Everyone has a price. But does she?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Elena**

Sometimes I wish that I had never met him, so I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like him out there. But life is always ironic. This is strictly business and I should know the rule – never mix business with pleasure. I am paid, I am his investment. But I fell in love with him. It was a mistake.

To make matters worse, he is my boss.

My name is Elena Gilbert, and this is my story.

 **Damon**

Walking away from Elena Gilbert was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life. I thought I was smart and I was in control but I was wrong. I do not believe in love, not since Katherine left. I am a man who paid for pleasure and with my reputation, power and money; I can have any beautiful woman on this earth, except Elena. Well, I should correct this statement. I own her – I paid an insane amount of money, one million dollar to be exact, to own her for a year. To complicate matters, she is my executive assistant.

Maybe she did belong to me, I mean I own her body, but I don't own her soul or her heart, and those are the parts I have wanted the most. I should have known better. I am a fool to even think of crossing the line. It hurt like hell but I have to accept defeat. As much as I desire Elena she is my employee and she is out of bounds.

My name is Damon Salvatore, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A year ago….

 **Elena**

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I didn't want to upset Jenna further. How could God be so cruel? What did Jenna do to deserve this? She was only in her early thirties and she had a great life ahead of her. Dialysis? Her whole life would be jeopardized.

Jenna was the closest family member I had after Jeremy. Jeremy, my younger brother and I began to live with our aunt, Jenna Sommers, who became our legal guardian after our parents died. I was seventeen and Jeremy was fifteen when my parents' car drove off Wickery Brige in Mystic Falls. It was hard to lose someone you loved but eventually you would learn to deal with it. Before my parents' death, I used to be "more fun" – that's what Caroline and Bonnie kept on telling me. But I knew I had to grow up and take up more responsibilities. My brother thought that I was a control freak but deep inside his heart, he knew I cared about him.

Jenna was my mum's youngest sister. She was the most caring woman I had known after my mum. She was fun-loving and spirited, most important of all; she was always there for her family. After our parents died, Jenna did her best to be there for Jeremy and me, and helped us moved forward; even she did not feel herself up to the task. She used to be a health psychologist in Miami but she gave up her career after she learnt about my parents' death and moved to Mystic Fall to live with us. She picked up a career as a lecture in Mystic Fall's College in order to support our family.

Jenna claimed herself to be hopeless in relationship. She dated a guy named Logan Fell when she was working in Miami but their relationship ultimately ended badly after she moved back to Mystic Fall. Long distance relationship never worked obviously. Jenna was devastated when she found out Logan had cheated on her with her ex-colleague in Miami. She did date a few men since then but the relationships never lasted unfortunately.

I was speechless and dumbfounded when the doctor told me that Jenna had kidney failure and she would require dialysis. Jenna looked healthy when I last saw her during Easter break. What had happened?

"She has lupus and it affects her kidneys badly despite the use of immunosuppressant. Her kidney function is very bad at the moment and dialysis is the only way to help her now," the doctor explained to both Jenna and me.

I glanced at Jenna and she looked away. Did she know she had lupus? Why the hell did she keep this from me? I thought there shouldn't be secret in a family!

"Do I have to stay in the hospital to have dialysis? Can I go home after dialysis?" Jenna asked.

"You are definitely staying here; you are not going home."

I wasn't going to let her go home by herself. Who would look after her at home?

"Jenna could go home after dialysis and she just need to come back three times a week for dialysis," the doctor tried to reassure me but I was worried. No, I was angry. I was angry with Jenna. I was actually angrier with myself. How could I not notice that Jenna was sick? Was I blind? She did complain of joint pain and rash every now and then in the last one year. These were the signs of lupus.

"You might want to consider transplant," the doctor added before she left us.

We sat in silence before Jenna opened her mouth. "I'm sorry…..I don't mean to keep this from you…but…"She whispered and reached out to touch my hand.

I felt terrible. Jenna didn't do anything wrong, she didn't deserve this. I had to help her. I must help her. "We will find a way. We will survive. We always survive, right?" I hugged her tightly. "You will get a transplant and everything will be fine."

"It will cost a fortune….."

"Don't worry. I will sort it out," I answered her firmly and I could see hope shimmered through her. There was no way I would let Jenna down this time. "Trust me, OK? I have a job with a descent pay. I have saving as well. Problem solved."

Liar! Elena Gilbert, you were such a liar!

How were you going to get all those money for Jenna? She needed a nurse to look after her – a nurse will need to be paid. She had to go for dialysis three times a week – money again! Jenna was right. Kidney transplant would cost a fortune and I could not afford it.

After graduating high school in Mystic Fall, I went to UCLA for my business and management degree. It was lucky that our parents had set up an education trust for Jeremy and me before they died. Otherwise we would not be able to make it to university. Jeremy was very talented in arts since young and he had managed to get into The University of Texas at Austin to study fine arts.

I worked hard during my university and managed to get first-class honors in my degree. My hard work did pay in the end. I was employed by Lockwood Holdings in Chicago since graduation a year ago. Mr Mason Lockwood was my boss – I was his executive assistant. I thought my life was so perfect – I was young and smart, I had a good job with a descent salary, I had a great family, and I had 2 best friends – Bonnie and Caroline. I did date during university but I was always the one who ended the relationship. Everyone was like a semi-circle. You had to find your semi-circle to complete the circle. I believed that I would know who my semi-circle was when I met him, eventually. I had never been so sure of anything in my life. I would be more than happy to wait for my semi-circle to turn up and sweep my feet off.

Life was never perfect. I was so lost and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let Jenna down this time. She had always been there for our family, for us.

I had heard about an underground organization located in Richmond, a town two hours' drive from Mystic Fall that procured women to auction off to the highest bidder. It was all very illegal, of course. But these women agreed to become the property of the winner for a night. I felt so sick about it when I heard about this auction from Vicky Donovan, who was senior from Mystic Fall College. Apparently a virgin would get the highest bid. A virgin? That was so disgusting!

Now I was standing in front of the club called Fantasy Touch. I needed to find a woman known as Sage who owned the club, who also happened to be the host of the auction.

Sage was a beautiful woman about 5'8" and she had fair skin with long curly red hair and light blue eyes. Nobody would ever believe a beautiful woman like Sage would run a business like this.

Sage glanced at me from head to toe and her stare made me uncomfortable. It made me felt as if I was a product waiting to be sold off. I felt so sick. "You want to be auctioned? How much are you asking for?" Her voice was so calm. How could she be so calm?

My voice was shaky when I answered her, "Twenty thousand."

"I'm sure you are worth more than that," Sage chuckled before running her index finger on my right arm which made me shivered. "Are you a virgin? I think you can ask for at least one hundred thousand."

What? One hundred thousand? Did I hear it wrong? The men must be crazy.

"Before we auction you in the next half an hour, we need to transform you to worth one hundred thousand," Sage grinned at me.

Half an hour later, I was ready to be auctioned. Before I stepped onto the stage, I caught a brief look at myself at the mirror hanging on the wall near the stage. My hair was now in tight curls hanging off my shoulders. My eyes were dark smoky with thick winged eyeliner and my lips were sultry pink. I was wearing a dark super skinny jeans showing off my fit figure along with a black tank top. It was such a transformation that I couldn't even recognize myself.

"Here comes the last auction of the night," Sage spoke over the microphone and raised her voice slightly, "The doppelgänger – asking for twenty thousand!"

I closed my eyes and stepped onto the stage. Welcome to your nightmare, Elena Gilbert!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year ago….

 **Damon**

I took a slow, long sip of my drink and savoured the way the liquor wound through my body, friendly and warm. I loved my bourbon and it always reminded me of the poem "A Bourbon Love".

 _Through a glass of bourbon he found her._

 _Her eyes, Flaming Blue, hiding a glance of Heaven._

 _Her hair golden like the reflection of an English buttercup,_

 _Open to the flirtations of the sun._

 _Her lips soft, pink,_

 _Like the dawn over a distant tulip field,_

 _With a promise to reveal, even more,_

 _Moist, sweet, the taste of a woman._

I glanced at the man sitting next to me. Trevor – I couldn't even remember his last name, was busy flirting with a red hair woman called Sage. She was sexy and definitely had a great body. Sage owned this club called Fantasy Touch. I chuckled at the thought of it. What a name for a club! The music was loud, so loud that I couldn't hear what Trevor and Sage were saying. There were multi-coloured flashing lights on the dance floor and it was very crowded tonight. Friday night was always busy.

"We will go somewhere special," Trevor reached over and whispered to my ears. I looked up at him and he flashed me a devil grin. Sage touched my cheek softly and gave me a wink before walking away.

Trevor told me about an underground organization in Richmond that procured women to auction off to the highest bidder. It was all very illegal, of course. But everyone had a price. If you could afford to pay, you could get what you want. So when I heard we were going to the auction, I didn't decline the invitation.

I was the oldest and first born child of Giuseppe Salvatore, the multibillionaire and the owner of Salvatore Corporate in Washington. During my childhood and adolescent years, I was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, principled, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. But I was smart and despite being a troublemaker, I always performed well at schools. I always managed to nail the exams and passed with flying colours. And I subsequently inherited the multibillion-dollar corporation from my father.

In my early years, when it came to love, I was always seen to be the chaser and the pursuer. I could love deeply and recklessly regardless of the consequences and not caring what others thought about me. Looking back now, I realised how naïve I was. Only an idiot would believe in love and I was an idiot. When you found the love of your life kissing your brother and told you on your face that she had never loved you, you were definitely an idiot. Needless to say, Katherine was no longer my girl and Stefan, my brother, our relationship was strained and I had hardly spoken to him since I caught him kissing Katherine at our house in Atlanta.

I was very close to my younger brother Stefan when we were young and we shared a very close relationship and bond. Stefan was my best friend and my good companion and the person I trusted the most. But he betrayed me in the end because of Katherine.

Katherine Pierce came into my life when I first started working for my father. Her father was a lawyer and he dealt with the legal stuffs for Salvatore Corporate. We met in the annual ball of Salvatore Corporate and I fell for her instantly. Katherine was an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Her killer body and sensuous mouth gave me an unexpected kick in the stomach when I first saw her. I thought my love for her would be enough but finding her kissing Stefan had certainly made me wary of leading with my heart instead of my head. There was no way I would let another woman break my heart ever again. Although I might not have trusted women after the Katherine/Stefan debacle, I was still a man, and I had needs like every other man. With my money, my reputation and my "bad boy" look, I would never be bored.

"Are you listening, Mr Salvatore? The last auction of the night apparently is a looker." Trevor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I smirked. Of course the women being auctioned tonight would come equipped with supple curves and mouths made for sin. They would have to pack something extraordinary to keep the rich men here dancing to their tune.

"Here comes the last auction of the night. The doppelgänger – asking for twenty thousand!" Sage's voice came over the microphone and I took another sip of my drink before looking up. I nearly choked.

Katherine? What was she doing here? I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared at the brunette standing on the stage. No, she wasn't Katherine. She did resemble Katherine but her eyes were different. The way she held her stare was somehow different.

"We have fifty thousand from Table A. Do we have a higher bid? Fifty thousand going once, fifty thousand going twice..."

That grabbed my attention. Startled, I raised my hand and yelled out, "One hundred thousand!"

The room went silent. The brunette standing on the stage gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. All eyes in the room were on me and I could see Trevor's jaw dropped. I looked around the room, none of the faces I recognised. These men must think I was crazy.

"One hundred thousand going once, one hundred thousand going twice, and the doppelgänger is sold at one hundred thousand!" Then there was a burst of cheering and clapping of the crowd which were deafening. Sage walked toward me, flashing a big smile on her face before whispering into my ears, "She is worth it. You will be her first."

Perfect. A virgin. What the hell happened just now? Why would I suddenly feel the need to win this auction? I had no idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**Elena**

Everything would be different after tonight. My life would be completely different.

I surveyed the man sitting on the sofa facing the bar in the hotel room. He must be in his early thirties. He was very good looking, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. He had a light complexion with olive undertones and had a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possessed dark brown almost black hair which hung just over his ears. With striking, intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, this man looked dangerously handsome. And I bet he could tempt a postmenopausal nun to sin with one of his devastating grins if he put his mind to it.

The man disturbed me. Ha! Who were you kidding Elena? This man was willing to pay one hundred thousand to own me for a night. A gentleman would never do that.

"Have a drink if you wish," He eyed the bottle of wine on the coffee table before fixing his eyes on me again. His scrutiny made me even more uncomfortable. Bastard!

My chin came up. "Stop staring and just get on with it." I couldn't stand this awkward feeling any longer.

He blinked, and then gave a snort of laughter. "Get on with what?" His voice was low and husky.

He walked towards me and I took a step back. His eyes drifted to my lips, his very look caressing me seductively. "I…You…" I struggled to reply around the lump in my throat. His body was a scant inch from me. I could feel the heat from it.

"Get on with what?" He repeated the question softly. His voice was getting under my skin. He was getting under my skin. I couldn't allow that to happen. This man was disgusting. He had to purchase women to get laid. I despised him.

"Whatever you need to do." My voice was shaking. I nearly stopped breathing when he wound a strand of my hair around his forefinger.

"What do you want me to do?" The question came out in a whisper. My breath grew shallow as my pulse began to drum madly. "Just say the words." He ran his hand lightly along my spine and I almost snapped in two.

I moistened my lips and the next thing I knew his mouth crushed onto mine. He moaned, fisting my hair in his hands as he tackled my mouth with force until I opened my mouth for him. This was a possessive kiss. I gave a soft, husky little moan and slid my arms around his neck. Catching his breath, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. His mouth hard and hungry on mine, he cradled me with one arm and nudged my legs apart with a knee. When he slid his hands under my tank top, I shuddered against him and my breath caught at the whisper of cool air on my rib cage.

"It's okay," he murmured, doubling down to drop a kiss on my tummy. "I'll warm you up."

This was insane. This was so insane. It was also incredible. I knew this was totally inappropriate. He had purchased me to get laid. Clearly, he was an ass. But now…Now, dammit, I wanted to get laid by him. I wanted him. I needed him. The need to be kissed by him, to be held by him and to be touched by him. Come morning, I would regret this wicked pleasure. Come morning, I would despise myself.

What was he doing to me? I had never lost myself so swiftly and I couldn't remember the last time a man had such effect on my body. He used his hands and oh-so-clever mouth on my neck, my cheek, my jaw and my ears. Every nerve hummed. Every vein sang. When he finally slipped into me, I cried out. I clenched my legs against the blinding rush of sensation, trying desperately to hold it back. With the next thrust, a cry ripped from my throat as my climax started tight and burst loose. He waited until my shuddering spasms died, then crushed his mouth into mine and thrust into me again.

I woke the next morning to searing sunlight and the realisation that I had spent the entire night on the bed with him. My back on his chest, his knees tucked into mine. I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I rolled over to find him still fast asleep. He was gorgeous even when he was asleep. With a sinking feeling, I realised this handsome man in front of me had probably purchased a dozen of women to get laid. Maybe two dozen. It had taken every ounce of strength I had to leave the that bed. It had to be done. He paid me to get laid. I felt tears stabbing at my eyes. I was not dealing with this well at all. A sob slipped through my lips when I closed the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Damon**

I took a sip of wine from my glass before I sat down. I would prefer to have my bourbon at this moment but it was not available in the small bar in the motel located near the club. The brunette was standing close to the bar facing the sofa. She looked so tensed and rigid. She was nervous.

I took another sip of the wine and studied her as I felt the alcohol's subtle effects. Physically, this woman was very beautiful and attractive with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height was about 5'6", and she had a slim, slightly athletic physique. She had an uncanny physical resemblance to Katherine but there was something different between the two. Katherine's eyes seemed to be a shade darker, having a smoky, shadowy appearance; where her eyes were guileless, Katherine usually seemed to be hiding something behind hers. There was a stubbornness in her stare which made her completely different from Katherine. She bit her lower lip while I stared at her. I swallowed. Hard. Obviously she had no idea how seductive she looked when she did that. Get hold of yourself, Damon!

"Have a drink if you wish," I tried to put her at ease but I knew I was trying to make myself at ease. If I didn't, I would lose control, I knew it.

But I didn't expect what happened next. "Stop staring and just get on with it." I couldn't believe what I heard. Although she was nervous I could read her defiance in her rigid stance - her back straight and her shoulders square. Admiration rippled through me, layering right on top of the heat she had ignited in my belly. This woman had guts. A mouth made for kissing, a body right out of a man's most private fantasies, and guts. The combination left me sweating.

"Get on with what?" I couldn't help it. I wanted her. Badly. I knew this was so wrong but dammit, I wanted her. No, I craved her with a sudden driving urgency that shoved every rational consideration from my mind, leaving only a kaleidoscope of irrational and erotic thoughts, not the least of which was a burning desire to unsnap her jeans and slide them down her hips.

I might have displayed womanizing tendencies with the opposite sex after the Katherine/Stefan debacle but I was never a man who paid for sex. Some women just couldn't resist my good looks, my style and my charm. Of course my power and money also made me irresistible. She was a virgin. I was not disgusted, I was dumbstruck. How could such a beautiful and attractive woman like her managed to withheld her virginity from her own boyfriend? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she seeing someone special? I shrugged aside the little pinprick of jealousy. Tonight, however, she was willing to auction her own body. What was the truth behind why she put her body up for sale? I was curious, I wanted to know why.

But when she moistened her lips my control snapped. I caught her face between my hands, turned it up, and abruptly captured her lips in my mouth, shoving my fingers through the sides of her hair as I kissed her. When she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck, I felt a burgeoning pleasure and astonished joy that was almost past bearing. My mouth seized hers with fierce desperation, forcing her lips to part as I lifted her and carried her towards the bed. I tore my mouth from hers to catch a breath, and she moaned in protest at the loss, then shivered in delight as I kissed her ear, sliding my lips down her neck.

I knew the exact moment that she relinquished her body entirely to me; I felt the tension leave her, her legs relaxing, then opening for me, and the poignant sweetness of her surrender sent desire raging uncontrollably through my body. When I drove into her, she cried out and ran her fingers through the hair at my nape, and lifted her hips, I grabbed her head and crushed my lips onto hers. Limbs entwined, hearts thundering, I wrapped her in my arms, and still I kept thrusting, and she held me to her, her body beginning to convulse, until her rhythmic spasms had finally drained me of everything except a feeling of overwhelming joy and peace.

I collapsed against her, my skin fiery, my breathing laboured, and then I moved onto my side to keep myself from crushing her, taking her with me, my arm around her back, my fingers buried in the bunched satin of her hair. Silent, floating, still intimately joined to her, I let my hand drift up and down her spine, revelling in the sensation of being held inside her wet warmth and the brush of her lips against my collarbone. I closed my eyes, savouring the intimate moment I shared with her. I felt her breathing even out and realized she was falling asleep. I smiled to myself a little embarrassed by my lack of restraint that had worn both of us out so completely and so quickly. I would let her sleep for a while and after that we could talk. My eyelids felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep while listening to her slow, regular breathing.

It was several seconds before I recalled where was I. Katherine. No, she wasn't Katherine. I rolled onto my side, squinting at my watch. It was almost seven o'clock, and I leaned up on my elbow, surprised that I had slept for the whole night. Then I realised the pillow beside me was empty. With a silent curse, I threw back the covers, leaped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. It was empty. She had left.

"Dammit!" I swore, angrily shoving a hand through my hair. I didn't expect this. Not this. No woman had ever left Damon Salvatore waking up in an empty bed. Then I realised that I didn't even know her name. Was this a setup? She and Katherine had a lot more in common than just her looks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Elena**

"Oh Elena, I'm so glad you are back!" April Young wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly when I walked into the office. Normally, I would have been impressed with the view of the city of Chicago from my desk on the thirty-fifth floor of the building which housed Lockwood Holdings, but ever since I left the hotel room, I felt that as if I had been drained of all emotions. With the help of his one hundred thousand dollars, I could get a private nurse to look after Jenna at home. Jenna refused to move to live with me in Chicago and insisted she would be fine in Mystic Falls. I wanted her to have the best treatment and I was pretty sure the medical facilities would be better than Mystic Falls but Jenna didn't want to quit her job at the college. Deep down I knew she didn't want to be a burden; she didn't want to be my burden.

The time slipped by so quickly. My four weeks' annual leave was over and I had to return to work. I didn't want to leave Jenna behind but she reassured me she could cope with her illness. She wanted me to carry on with my life. I promised I would visit her more often and we cried so hard when Jenna sent me off in the airport.

I returned to the office today. I wanted to plunge into work straightaway. I wanted to forget about the auction and the night at the hotel. My life began now, today.

"Are we still having the management meeting at nine?" I asked April while picking up the agenda left on my desk. "Mr Lockwood will be chairing the meeting? He hadn't attended the meeting for quite a while."

"He will not, not since the take-over, no."

"Take-over? What take-over?"

"It was two weeks ago. Publicity was deliberately dampened down. The new owner wanted to maintain the brand image of a well-established family-run company."

"So who runs the company now?"

"Have you heard about the Salvatore Corporate in Washington?" I nodded.

"Everyone in the company is talking about your new boss at the moment. But trust me, none of it seemed very complimentary. Some people call him a monster. You should see how the staff squirmed in their seats under the force of his questions in the last meeting. It made me sweat!" April lowered her voice before continuing. "And you should know this. Physically, Damon Salvatore is gorgeous and every woman living on this earth would die to get laid by him."

"I doubt it," I rolled my eyes and said drily. "Whatever this Damon Salvatore guy is like, I know I'll hate him. I'm never impressed by a womaniser."

"I appreciate the warm welcome."

Startled, April and I both jumped, and we whirled around to face the office door. My eyes met a pair of familiar intense blue eyes focused directly on me.

"No," I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. All colour drained from my face, and my stomach levitated to my throat. I tried to fight back the nausea. He seemed to be surprised to see me as well. His head jerked back as though as he had been punched. Seconds later his face became expressionless again and he walked towards me.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume?" His voice was so cold. I stared at him in disbelief. The eyes that looked at me were not the ones who had shared the most intimate moment with me a few weeks ago. Those were the eyes of a stranger, judging me as if I was so hateful.

"I would like to have a word with you after you have finished with this fine woman standing here," he glanced at April briefly before he walked into his office. April grabbed some files, muttered something about an urgent phone call, and left my desk.

I took a deep breath. You could do this Elena Gilbert, I said to myself. At the door to Damon's office I paused, straightened my pencil-slim skirt, and composed myself. Then I rapped sharply at the door and pushed it open. Damon was sitting behind his desk, face in a frown, tapping his fingers on the hard wooden surface as if he had been waiting for me to show up. "My executive assistant," he said, his voice was so stern and awfully cold. This man was so cruel. I could see it in his rigid stance and in the cynical twist of his lips.

"Since you've already decided that you don't like me, we might as well forgo the pleasantries and get down to business." He stood up and walked towards me. "Get ready for the management meeting at nine. I have a quick phone call to make. Be back here five minutes before the meeting starts."

He walked back to his desk, sat down and reached for the phone then glanced over at me when I still stood there as if turned to stone. "Still here?" he asked, and this time there was no sardonic smile, only a scowl.

I blinked. He expected me to work for him despite of what had happened between us. I had been so shocked that I didn't even known how to react. What kind of game was he playing? But now, with his blue eyes flashing in annoyance, I suddenly found myself with a great incentive to move. I had to get out of this line of fire.

Without another word I spun on my heels and marched through the door then reached behind me to close it with a firm click. Luckily no-one was in the outer office so there was no need to keep up appearances. Expelling my breath, I sagged against the solid oak door. What a way to start the morning. I didn't have to work with him. I could quit. But how easy would it be to pick up another good paying job like this one? In this economic climate I had to hold on to what I had got. I couldn't be impulsive and irresponsible. Jenna still needed my support. As far as I could see, there was no other option left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Damon**

Not bad. I was feeling more than satisfied as I closed my office door behind me and walked across the room toward the plate glass windows overlooking Chicago's city centre. I had met with the senior staff of Lockwood Holdings and had given each of them a chance to say their piece. Some said a lot, some said very little, and there were a few who looked like they had no idea what to say. The company was losing money. But I had answered all the questions thrown at me and had given the team the reassurance they needed. Without giving away too much, I had told them that Mr. Lockwood had opted to enjoy an early retirement because of his health. They didn't have to know Mason had a gambling problem and because of his gambling problem, Lockwood Holdings was in huge debts. I still had Salvatore Corporate to run but for now, I had to focus my energy here.

Mason and I became friends when we were studying in New York. He took over Lockwood Holdings when his eldest brother died in a car crash. We managed to keep in touch over the years via emails and occasional phone calls. I attended his wedding three years ago when he married Jules. I had never seen Mason so happy in his life. But life was always cruel. Jules had died of breast cancer a year ago, succumbing almost as soon as she was diagnosed. Death had been swift and devastating to all those who had left behind.

When Jules' coffin was lowered into the ground, Mason was broken. The wide shoulders were slumped. I watched as he cried, unmindful of his tears. Love could really hurt you badly. Since then Mason had changed. He lost interest in Lockwood Holdings. The only interest he had was gambling. I basically had to drag him out of the casino in Las Vegas and threatened to tie him up. It hurt like hell to see my best friend in this state. When I knew Lockwood Holdings was in huge debts, I had to take over the reins. My father expressed extreme disapproval when he knew about the take-over but I had to help Mason. I knew Lockwood Holdings meant a lot to Mason and I couldn't let him down. He promised me he would go for help with his gambling problem. I had to figure out a way to save the company. I had met with different senior staff in the last two weeks, from the vice president of sales to his sales agents, the financial controller and his team, to the human resources manager, the marketing representatives and the receptionist. And, of course, my own executive assistant, Elena Gilbert.

So, we had met again.

She had haunted me for weeks after she left me in the hotel. I cursed myself for being so vulnerable. I worked myself into the ground in the last few weeks so that I could get her face out of my head. Every woman I took to bed in the past few weeks was brunette, like her, with almond-shaped brown eyes, like hers, and I realised that I was actually unconsciously making love to her. Just the memory of her scent and how her lips felt when I kissed her was enough to set my brain on fire.

I had to keep myself under control because she was distracting. Ready to get down to business, I made myself clear to her that I wanted nothing to do with her, apart from business. Her guarded expression said she wasn't any happier about finding out I was her new boss than I was. Good! I wasn't going to let her bother me. I swore I would never again be prey for or vulnerable to women like Elena again. Why did it bother me so much that she left the hotel without leaving any words? We had sex together. I took her virginity. So what? What was the big deal? I didn't even know Elena, for God's sake.

But it was a big deal. Life went on. It never became easy seeing Elena at the office, but I managed it. My attitude to her now was icy. I set her menial tasks and surprisingly she remained ultra-professional and would do everything I asked. I didn't know how she managed them, it seemed she was working in the fast-forward mode all the time. It was almost like she got something to prove. Like she got to prove she was good enough to be working here.

It had been a little more than two months since the take-over and I tried to keep up my guard whenever I was in the same room with Elena. Somehow I was always aware of Elena's presence the moment she stepped into the office. I had to admit I liked the way she wore her hair. Elena always wore her hair straight with a middle part while Katherine wore her hair curly. I had only seen Elena wearing curly hair on that night of the auction. She didn't wear a lot of make-up and she was always in light coloured blouse and dark pencil-slim skirt with high heels. Although she did look almost identical to Katherine, there was something very different from her that made her stood out. Elena Gilbert managed to combine innocence and vulnerability with an incredibly high dose of sex appeal. The effect was very intriguing.

"This is the draft of the contract for Houston housing project you have requested. And these are the latest financial reports," Elena dropped a pile of files onto my desk before continuing, "You have a meeting with Mr Finn Michaelson from BTT bank at ten this morning. Sarah from marketing has called to schedule a meeting and I have pencilled her in this afternoon at two. Is there anything else, Mr Salvatore?"

My brows furrowed. I distinctly recalled telling her this was strictly business however, somehow I didn't like the way she called me Mr Salvatore.

"If there is nothing else, I will go back to my desk Mr Salvatore." Her tone was flat. She sounded so cold and distant.

"Ms Gilbert," I cleared my throat as Elena looked straight at me. "Join me at the meeting at ten."

"Sure." Elena nodded and left my office. My shoulders dropped. I felt defeated and I shoved my hand through my hair.

To make the day worse, Finn had spent the whole meeting staring at Elena's legs. His gazed moved down her skirt and over her bare legs all the way to her shoes. Elena, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it. She was smiling warmly at him. She liked him, all right, I winced at the thought of it.

I couldn't take it anymore the moment Finn left the room.

"Ms Gilbert, I would appreciate if you can read the section on dress code in our company policy again." Jealousy was an ugly emotion and even though I winced inwardly at the pettiness of my tone, I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong with my dress code?"

"Nothing. But definitely hinting a guy to make some serious moves."

"What?" Elena studied herself before looking back at me. "What are you talking about? My attire today is formal. It's very conservative."

"It doesn't seem conservative to me."

Elena frowned at me. "You are crazy."

"No, I'm not. Your skirt is sexy as hell, and you know it."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed." I could sense Elena's temper rising. Her mouth tightened. "I have to make a few copies of some documents. Please excuse me Mr Salvatore," she said, then the door slammed behind her.

I closed my eyes and swore under my breath. What was all that about Damon Salvatore?


	8. Chapter 7

**Elena**

I couldn't believe it. My attire was inappropriate? What was Damon Salvatore thinking? Why was he angry? Surely Damon wasn't jealous because Finn was staring at me during the meeting? It couldn't be possible. I didn't think Damon Salvatore felt anything for me. He paid me to own me a night. We had sex and it didn't mean anything to him.

It was fair to say it wasn't easy to work with him in the same office but I managed it. Sometimes I felt his eyes on me but when I looked up they seemed so blank and expressionless that I imagined it must be wishful thinking on my part. Why would Damon care? I was only one of the dozens women he had paid to get laid.

Another week had passed and Damon remained difficult at times but I wasn't going to let him beat me. I would be professional and as long as the requests were work-related, I would do everything he had asked. I would be the best executive assistant Lockwood Holdings ever had. If I did my job with confidence it seemed to irritate him even more and I liked it. Ha!

Damon had been in a bad mood today. The project in Dallas was delayed due to the severe storm and it was losing money. The mood around the table in the meeting room was grim and everyone was exhausted at the end.

"Get Finn Michaelson from BTT Bank on the phone now," Damon came over to my desk and dropped a file on my desk. He looked totally exhausted. My heart somehow hurt a little seeing him like this. "The proposal isn't too bad but it needs more details. We can discuss the details after I have spoken to Finn."

I glanced at the clock on my desk. It's almost seven o'clock at night. "I don't think Mr Michaelson is still in his office at this hour…." I tried to explain, expecting to be yelled at.

Startled, Damon looked at his watch and ran his hand over his face. "I didn't realize it is so late now."

I was so tempted to give him a hug but I just stayed where I was and watched him.

"Contact Finn tomorrow morning. Go home," Damon turned around and headed back to his office.

"We can still discuss the proposal if you wish…" I called out. I couldn't leave him alone by himself, not tonight.

Damon turned around. I could see surprise in his face. He stared at me a long time before answering. "It's late…"

Then there was a loud rumbling in my stomach followed by another one. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

Damon lips twisted into a small grin. "We shall discuss this over dinner. Let's go."

"No." The idea of having dinner with him alone would kill me. "I can make us some coffee…." I stood up from my chair and moved towards the pantry before Damon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I didn't eat lunch, and hunger isn't improving my temper. Dinner and after that you go home, and I can get back to work."

"I'll get my jacket," I said, slipping it off from my chair.

Damon strode ahead, and then waited for me in front of the lift. I stood next to him, looking straight ahead but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Do you like Chinese food?" I asked, trying to make this awkward moment between us disappeared.

He shrugged. "I eat like a pig when I'm hungry." I took one look at Damon's face and he was grinning. I swallowed a giggle and the grin that had started a few seconds ago appeared now in full force. "Don't believe I can eat like a pig?"

There was teasing in his voice, I could hear it. Damon's smile set off alarms all up and down my spine. I reminded myself this was strictly business. "There is a nice Chinese restaurant around the corner that serves the best fried rice. We can walk. Do you like Chinese?" I asked. I knew so little about him.

He shrugged again. "Whatever. I'm easy like that."

Once again he strode ahead but he stopped and took my elbow we negotiated the busy road. I suppressed a smile. So Damon Salvatore could be a gentleman at times. When we reached the restaurant, he pushed open the carven wooden door and stook back to let me enter. I smiled again and he looked at me puzzled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I shrugged and stepped into the restaurant while Damon followed behind me. The aroma of stir fries and roasts combined to assault our senses as we walked into the small dining room that was already crammed to capacity. A young waiter ushered us to a table at a corner and presented us with the menu.

I ordered spring rolls and fried wanton as entries, chef's special fried rice and stir fried mixed vegetables as main. "The spring rolls and friend wanton here are the best," I reached for my glass of tea and took a sip. "But I couldn't come to eat here every day, otherwise I would never fit into my clothes."

He started to laugh. "You are delightful, Elena. Can I call you Elena?" His voice became serious out of a sudden.

"Of course. You are my boss Mr Salvatore," I answered casually.

He frowned. "Why do you call me Mr Salvatore?"

"You are my boss; it's a respect Mr Salvaltore…"

"Damon." He interrupted me before I could finish. "Call me Damon." His tone was firmed. We stared at each for a long moment before I looked away.

"Enjoy!" The waiter plonked a huge plate of spring rolls and fried wanton on our table. Seconds later he came back with a plate of fried rice and stir fried mixed vegetables. The food certainly smelled good.

I reached out for a piece of spring roll and put it into my mouth. "That's good," I smiled and pushed the plate towards him. "Try it."

"It does smell good." Damon took a piece of fried wanton and plopped it in his mouth. "Nice. Very nice."

My throat went dried as I watched the way he chewed his food. It reminded me of how clever his mouth could do things to my body. I put the brakes on the thought, fast. "Getting back to the proposal," I said very deliberately. "I think I can research more on the concept of Super City, looking at transport and other infrastructure, community, arts and recreation services…"

"You need to look into education, medical and healthcare services as well." Damon said. "Super City aims to provide not only housing but an environment where the residents can get everything on their doorsteps. The best of everything."

I listened carefully while taking notes mentally. Damon was a completely different character when he was into business. He was confident and decisive. I was truly impressed by how good he was at his work. He challenged me and made me questioned everything whenever I came up with an idea. He seemed to keep trying to pick holes in my arguments and cast aspersions on my judgement. Although his face was a mask – expressionless – there was something about his eyes that seemed to glint encouragement. I hadn't expected that I actually enjoyed the discussion we shared. When we walked back to the office after dinner, I took brief look at the man beside me. We could never be friends, but perhaps we could share a good working relationship.


	9. Chapter 8

**Damon**

Dinner had lasted over two hours, far longer than I planned but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed spending time with Elena alone. I didn't want it to be over. I glanced at my watch. It was almost nine-thirty by the time we returned to our office. Elena closed her mouth with one hand as she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked softly.

"Sorry," she quickly took her jacket off and grabbed a file on her desk. "I can start to amend the proposal now. Do you want some coffee?"

"Go home, Elena. It has been a long day," I closed my hands over her shoulder.

"I'm not tired…"

"No, go home." I insisted. Her eyes had a stark, strained quality and she looked exhausted. She needed to rest. And suddenly I wanted to do a lot more than holding her shoulders. I looked at her mouth and remembered how her lips had tasted when I kissed her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted to feel my mouth on other parts of her body. The want had been building in me all day. Correction, all day and since the day I had walked into my office and found out she was my executive assistant.

Dammit, Damon. I cursed silently and removed my hands from her. I needed to stay away from her. "Just go." I turned around and walked into my office.

"You okay?" Elena asked, sounding concerned now and followed me into the office. "I could stay for a while and work on the proposal. If you need anything…"

"No!" I snapped and her eyes were wide with shock. "It's fine. Just fine." I softened my voice, but not too much. "Get some rest."

We stood in front of my desk for a while in silence.

"Okay, I will come back early tomorrow to work on the proposal," she said eventually.

"Good."

She hesitated. "I know you are busy with the project in Dallas. Since I have been following the proposal on Super City, I can contact Mr Michaelson from BTT Bank to organise a meeting with him to discuss the details."

"Don't," I said flatly. "even think about it." The idea of Finn Michaelson making a move on Elena went a quarter of the way down my gullet and stuck there.

"Why not?" She challenged me and her chin tipped. "You think I'm incompetent to present a proposal?" She asked bitterly.

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did!" Elena yelled back.

"Dammit Elena!" I swore, angrily shoving a hand through my hair and took a step towards her. "Finn isn't interested in listening to your proposal. He wants to get you into bed."

"You are disgusting!" She whirled around and strode toward the door.

"Hell." I came after her, halting in front of her before she could reach the door. "Finn wants you and you damned well know it!" I took another step forward. "He wants what I want every time I see you," I whispered huskily, running my fingers along the curve of her jaw.

"Damon?"

I caught her face between my hands. "You know what I want," I said into her mouth and I kissed her before she could catch her breath.

I pushed her back until the edge of the desk pressed against her spine. I moved one leg between hers. My mouth shifted, deepening the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My fully charged nerve endings exploded on the contact. She gave a soft, husky little moan and I put my arm around her lower back just above her hips and cradled her head in my other hand. My mouth slid down her throat. She shoved her fingers into my hair. Then my hands shifted again, closing snugly around her waist. I lifted her and set her on the edge of the desk and moved between her thighs. My mouth never left her body. I wanted to make love to her right here in my office. I had never been in this much of a hurry before. It was unbelievable. It was also almost unbearably erotic.

This was crazy. This was a mistake. Good grief, what on earth was I thinking? With a silent curse, I pulled my mouth away from hers and forced myself to take a step back. Elena opened her eyes and watched in a stupor of shock and disbelief as I turned and headed to the door.

"It has been a long day, Elena. Go home now," I drew in a shaky breath. You are such an ass, Damon Salvatore! I hated myself so much.

"Yes. It's late, "Elena swallowed, and then swiped her tongue along her lower lip. She shoved several wild tendrils of hair behind her ears, took a breath and hopped down from the desk. "I…I guess I'd better go now." She muttered before dashing out of the office suite, slamming the door shut behind her.

I had never felt more desolate.

At midnight, sitting in the dark on the edge of my bed in my bedroom, I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, trying not to think or feel. After Elena had left the office I had spent a couple of hours in my office trying to get some work done. The effort to distract myself from memories of the superheated kiss just now had been spectacularly unsuccessful. At 1:30 I rolled over onto my back, still trying to forget the scene in the office, but the effort was futile. At 3:30 I was still awake although my eyes were shut; my head was still obsessed with the fact that I nearly made love with Elena in my office. In sheer frustration, I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of bourbon. It did put me in a restless sleep eventually but I dreamed of her…endless, heated dreams where Elena turned into my arm, kissing and touching me everywhere. I groaned with pleasure. When I grabbed her face between my hands her features became twisted and distorted. Then I realised she had disappeared. "No!" I screamed.

My head was throbbing when I woke up and I realised they were just dreams. It was only 6:00 but I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to go for a run before heading back to Lockwood Holdings. After running for almost an hour I had come to terms with the new reality in my life. I wanted Elena more than I had wanted anything else in a very long time.

I lost trust in relationship after the Stefan/Katherine debacle. Every woman I took to bed after that was lust. I didn't care. But Elena was different. With Elena, I was, for a very long time, very conscious of feeling edgy and restless. I wasn't in control. I needed to do something, anything. If I cared too much, I would be a liability and it would suck.


	10. Chapter 9

**Elena**

All night I tossed and turned, pounding my pillow and alternately folding my covers neatly over myself and then kicking them to the foot of the bed. I was furious with Damon who made me behaved like a teenager in the throes of my first big infatuation. I didn't understand how he had gotten to me this way. There was nothing between us except sex. We had sex for one night. Yeah right. He took your virginity, Elena Gilbert. Don't pretend it wasn't a big deal.

Yes, it was a big deal but I got over it. I thought I did. Until tonight. Until I had let him kiss me. Again. I had wanted to go on kissing him. The truth was I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him so badly. Thankfully Damon called a halt. I couldn't believe I lost control of myself like that. This wasn't love or romance. This was lust. Triggered, no doubt, by the adrenaline overload, frustration and exhaustion we both had experienced the whole day. But why did it hurt so much? When I arrived back to my apartment, I was still in shock. I covered my face as I leaned against the door, breathing hard, not sure whether to laugh or cry. This was crazy, absolutely crazy. I couldn't I fall for someone like Damon Salvatore. He was a womanizer. He must have used his money and charm to deceive dozens of women but I wasn't going to be one of them. I searched for traces of deception in Damon's face but all I could see were two captivating blue eyes and a sensuous, smiling mouth. With that picture fixed in my mind, I eventually dropped off into a restless slumber.

I was a nervous wreck in the morning when I stepped into the office. I wasn't ready to face Damon yet. I wasn't sure I would ever ready to face him after what had happened last night. His office was still dark and I sighed with a relief. Nadia, Damon's secretary was busying typing on the computer when I approached my desk.

"Morning, Elena," she murmured softly while looking up from her screen. "Don't worry, he isn't here yet." She gave me a wink before continuing typing.

I smiled before I settled into my chair. Everyone in the office was scared of Damon who was always in control and obsessed with the idea that he was superior to the people around him. But I knew underneath the cold and arrogant mask of Damon Salvatore, there was something good, something gentle inside. I could feel he let down his shield when we had dinner together last night but somehow the shield was quickly rebuilt as if he wanted to push people away. Wait a minute, why would I care? Damon Salvatore was womaniser and I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

At 9:00 Damon walked into the office. There were dark circles around his eyes and my heart ached to see him in this state. Did he sleep last night?

"Get Rick into my office, "Damon said as he approached Nadia's desk. His voice was flint-hard and ice cold. "And Elena, I want the proposal on my desk before the end of the day," he glanced at me over his shoulder. His face was expressionless. Then he turned on his heel and stalked off to his own office where he shut the door firmly behind him. It wasn't quite a slam. But it was loud enough to give both Nadia and I a jump.

As I watched the light in his office flicked on, something came over me. I expected it to be defeat, agony or heartache, but it wasn't. Rage. Rage and more rage. How dare he? How dare he kissed me like that and pretended nothing had happened? Bastard! Because he was a bastard – that was the reason. I must be the biggest fool in the history to believe there was something good in Damon Salvatore. I took a deep breath before absorbing myself in my work.

Another week passed. Damon had left more than enough assignments to keep me busy for the whole month. He met with me for over two hours this morning, trying to get up to speed on all aspects of the business, and then he had given me a long list of things he needed done. I was searching for a file in the file cabinet and a voice behind me made me jump.

"Ouch!" I clutched my elbow.

"Are you all right?" Someone reached out and gently touched my arm. "Let me see."

I turned around and I found Aaron Whitmore, the office boy standing beside me looking concerned.

"It's okay," I said, my voice an agonized whisper. "I just bumped my funny bone. I'll be alright."

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry." Aaron said apologetically and pressed softly onto my elbow. "Let me give you my famous message."

I gave an involuntary groan as his fingers touched my elbow as it was still numb and smarting like hell.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The deadly voice was like a cannon shot in the room. My gazed flew to my desk and there stood Damon, his jaw rigid and his lips tightened.

"Let me put it another way," he continued when both Aaron and I were too shocked to move or speak. "I'd better not to be interrupting anything." He fixed a cold, blue stare on Aaron Whitmore.

Nervously, I pulled my arm away from Aaron. "Carry on if you wish," Damon mocked and folded his arms across his chest. "I can wait."

"Sorry," Aaron mumbled, his eyes wide with the shock of seeing the boss of the corporation standing in front of my desk. "I was looking for Nadia but she wasn't there. I…I will leave the folder on her desk." He quickly put the folder on Nadia's desk and dashed out of the office.

For a moment Damon said nothing and when he finally spoke his words, sharp as a knife, sliced through me, cutting me off midstream. "Whatever is going on between you and that office boy, take it out of the office. I'm running a business here."

Now that hurt. How ridiculous? He accused me of pursuing a personal 'interest' on the job. I had worked so damn hard since I started working in Lockwood Holdings. This was an unfair statement.

"Meet me in the meeting room in half an hour." Then the door slammed behind him.

Alone again, fighting back my tears, I took a deep breath and sank into my chair. I wasn't going to let Damon beat me. How could he? How could he say something like that? I hated him. I hated Damon Salvatore.


	11. Chapter 10

**Damon**

Christ! I had to do something. My irrational preoccupation with Elena had grown worse and worse over the last few, causing me to want no other woman except her. I must be insane. She had put in a lot of effort in working on the proposal of the Super City but I had refused to let her discuss the idea with Finn. I knew Finn. Finn would have broken down Elena's defences, charmed her out of her panties and then discarded her for his next conquest. Oh, hell no. I would be damned if I'd ever let Finn seduce Elena.

 _Because she's mine_.

I shook my head, surprised at my own behaviour. Yeah…I liked control, actually needed control, but I had never wanted one woman in particular. So badly.

 _You're afraid of her._

I scowled at the thought. Like hell I was! I wasn't afraid of anything, and I definitely didn't fear Elena Gilbert. Damon Salvatore would never be afraid of a woman. After I ended my relationship with Katherine, I had taken many women to bed, women who were more attractive, more sophisticated, and not a single one of them had ever touched any of my emotions like Elena.

 _She's not your woman, asshole. Get a grip._

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe I need to find a way to get over this crazy obsession.

 _I need to have her._

Would it be enough? Could I actually get free from my fixation with this woman if I could have her again?

My cell phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Damon." I recognised the voice. Lilian Salvatore. I wasn't expecting my mother.

"Damon? Are you still here?"

"Still here. Listening." I answered casually.

"It has been a long time, Damon," she spoke softly. I sighed and felt a wave of homesickness swept over me.

"I have been busy," I tried to control my emotion. I missed my mother. I missed my family.

My parents had been married for over thirty years. I was Lillian's first child and her oldest son with my father after their first year of marriage. I was born in Atlanta but our family moved to Washington after Stefan was born. My mother was a beautiful and strong woman and often described as "articulate and caustic" by my father. She had a reputation for protecting the ones she loved at any cost. I had taken after my mother in terms of looks and physical appearance, as there is a very strong physical resemblance between the two of us. Stefan on the other hand, had said to have possessed a personality and temperament similar to my mother: kind, compassionate, caring and nurturing. My mother had stated that I always had a bad temper and threw many temper tantrums as a child and sometimes she referred me as the "problem child" whereas Stefan was a "mama's boy". I couldn't deny the fact that I was "problematic" during my childhood and adolescent years but I knew my parents loved me.

"You know busy is a lame excuse, Damon."

Dammit! I didn't expect this, not at all. "What do you expect me to say, mum?" I raised my voice. I was frustrated.

"Come home Damon. My father and I want you to come home. We miss you," her voice was shaky, as if she was going to cry.

I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed. I hadn't gone home since the day I caught Stefan kissing Katherine at our house in Atlanta a few years ago. I avoided all family gatherings because I couldn't face my brother. The most important of all, I couldn't face Katherine. They were together since I left our house that night and I heard they moved in together a year ago.

"Will you come home for Thanksgiving this year?" I could hear the pleading in her voice.

"Alright," I surrendered. I didn't want to disappoint my mother again. "I will see you and dad on Thanksgiving."

"That's great. I will make sure your room is cleaned and you will get your favourite pumpkin pie," my mother sounded so thrilled and excited. "See you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye mum," I whispered softly and smiled.

Hours later I stood over the large window in my office facing the busy city of Chicago. I took a deep breath and slowly blew it back out, trying to get my body to relax and telling myself that I must be insane to agree to go back to Atlanta on Thanksgiving. Stefan would be there, so would Katherine. My feelings for Katherine had dwindled over the years. In fact, I had been more annoyed by the dissolution of a close brotherly relationship with Stefan than I had the ruination of my love for Katherine. What would happen if I saw Stefan again? What would he say to me? I didn't want to hate him and it would suck if I lost my brother forever.

There was a knock at the door when I was still lost in my thoughts. I glanced at my watch. Seven o'clock on the dot. Who would still be in the office at this hour? I wondered.

"Come in," I called out.

At my invitation the door opened and it was Elena. "The financial report you requested this afternoon is ready." She waved the folder in her hand.

"Leave it on my desk."

I glanced at her when she approached my desk and laid the folder on my desk. My heart did a surprised double-take as I could see almost every inch of her long, slender, shapely legs in the ultra-short mini skirt she was wearing. Goddamnit! What was she thinking? Dressed that way, she was practically begging for some man to come and snatch her up in the office.

And, by God, I was going to be that man. I wasn't leaving that opportunity to another male, someone who might do her harm.

"If there is nothing else…"

"Elena," I cleared my throat. "I have a proposition for you."

"What?" She glanced up at me curiously.

"We can talk about it at dinner. I'm starving," I answered casually. Yeah, dinner would be good. Dinner with Elena would be real good.

"No!" She looked horrified. "We can talk now or tomorrow morning."

I frowned. Why was she being difficult?

"You will accompany me to Atlanta on Thanksgiving and we will stay there for a few days. To meet my parents."

"What?" Elena stared at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Let me finish. You will accompany me to Atlanta and various functions starting from tomorrow. I can draw up a contract, and naturally I can pay for your service."

"You are crazy!" She flashed, not attempting to conceal her anger. "I don't want your money! I despise you for your money, and I would hate myself for even considering this ridiculous offer of yours." Her voice was hard. "Do you always get what you want?"

I tipped back my head slightly as I registered the hate in her eyes. Moving closely, I answered darkly "Everyone has a price." I moved closer, so close I could feel her scent which made my body burned. Elena tried to back away and her back bumped against the desk, leaving her no space to move further away. Lifting my hand, I laid it against her smooth cheek. "God, you are lovely," I whispered. I bent my head, intending to kiss her, but she turned her face away, so I kissed her ear.

"If you'll kiss me back," I whispered huskily, brushing my lips along the curve of her jaw, "I'll make it one hundred thousand. If you'll go to bed with me tonight," I continued, losing myself in the scent of her perfume and the softness of her skin, "I'll give you two hundred thousand. But if you agree to go to Atlanta with me," I continued, dragging my mouth across her cheek to the corner of her lips, "I'll do much better than that."

Elena pushed against my chest, trying to get free of her wedged-in position between me and the desk. "You are crazy…."

"Be with me. Be with me for a year." Lifting my head, I took her chin between my thumb and forefinger and forced her to meet my gaze. In an aching, solemn voice I said, "I'll give you one million."


	12. Chapter 11

**Elena**

"Be with me. Be with me for a year."

I must be hallucinating. It didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense at all. Thinking was so difficult. Rational thoughts were impossible when he was so close. I could hardly breathe. Damon wanted to be with me?

"I'll give you one million."

I gasped; my heart racing. Was this guy crazy? "One million?"

"You'd heard me Elena." I drew in a ragged breath. Straightening abruptly, he chucked me under my chin. "Think about it," he suggested with a grin.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I knew I was babbling, but I didn't have a clue what he was doing. He had to be crazy.

"I want you. You want me. Simple as that," Damon answered vehemently, his eyes raking over my body, settling on my face.

"No!" I said, but I was lying and I knew it.

"Don't lie to me! We couldn't get enough of each other that night in the motel, and when I kissed you the other day you were so overcome with lust that you almost begged me to take you right here in my office!" His voice was hard and demanding. "And don't tell me you have absolutely no desire to make love with me again because I know you do."

"That's no true!" I almost screamed.

"How would you like to give me five minutes to prove you're wrong?" Damon asked, his blue eyes lit with sparks of fire. His voice low and dangerous.

"No!" I shoved hard against his chest, trying to get away from him. "Let go of me!" But Damon wrapped his arms around me, holding me immobile, forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

"Dammit!" He swore, tightening his grip on me. His jaw clenched. "Will it help make you feel better if I admit that you haunted me after that night in the motel? Well, you did! There is something left unfinished between us and you damned well know it."

"There is nothing between us!" Gleaning every ounce of depleting strength, I pushed him away from me. "Listen, I don't want to play your stupid games. I want nothing to do with you!" Was that a small flicker of pain that crossed his features? No, it was only a pang of irritation that I wasn't showing interest in his stupid games.

Sparks of anger flashed in Damon's blue eyes. "I know what you need. The same thing that I need!" He was furious now, taking slow, menacing steps to stand directly in front of me. "You want me as much as I want you. You can't deny it."

"Stop it!" I shouted. "I don't want your money! I don't want to be with you! You bastard, I am not your toy!" I hissed, my eyes furious and filled with tears. How could he? How could he play with me like this?

Damon stared at me for a long time before stepping back. "You don't have to decide now. Decide later." His anger was gone. His voice was level, convincing, and deadly accurate. "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself. We have something unfinished between us." Then he turned and left the office.

Miserably, I slumped down in the chair and covered my face with shaking hands.

I pushed the button to activate the television, hoping I could drown out my thoughts with the ten o'clock news. Honestly, I didn't want to go to bed. If I did, I would just keep remembering my encounter with Damon just now. I was so completely screwed…and definitely not in a good way.

My cell phone rang just as the news anchor starting recounting the top stories of the day. Who would be calling at this hour? "Hello?"

"Ms Gilbert?"

I vaguely recognised the voice, but couldn't connect it with a face. "Yes?"

"It's Dr Maxfield from Mystic Fall Hospital." The voice was authoritative and professional. "Jenna's physician."

My heart was pounding now. I clutched my phone tightly in my hand. "Why are you calling? Is Jenna sick?" Fears began to take a definite shape.

"She is in intensive care unit. She is very sick. I think you should come to the hospital as soon as you can."

No! I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep a sob from escaping. I couldn't lose Jenna. "I'll be there soon."

Jenna slept intermittently for the next thirty-six hours. To ascertain the cause of her sickness, the doctor ordered a series of test performed on her. Jeremy returned from Texas and seeing him definitely made the emptiness and fear within me not quite so vast. Jenna looked so pale lying there. So frail. It hurt so much to see her in such state.

Test after test was run. Finally, they found that Jenna had a nasty infection of her fistula used for dialysis and antibiotics was started. Over the next few days, she slowly improved. Both Jeremy and I were so relieved when her infection was under controlled and she was starting to eat again. After a week in intensive care unit, Jenna was transferred back to the ward.

"I can't wait to go home again," Jenna stretched her arms as she sat up. "It's so boring in the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. "You still need to take it easy when you go home. No going back to work for at least a week." I warned her.

"That's unfair!" she cried. "I have missed work for days…"

"No objection," I said firmly.

"Looks like you are ready to go home soon." Dr Maxfield came into the room and went through Jenna's observation chart. "I think you can go home tomorrow once you have your last dose of antibiotics."

Both Jenna and I smiled widely. I nearly lost Jenna. It was so close. I couldn't be happier to see her looking healthy again.

"There will always be the risk of infection with dialysis long-term. I have discussed with the transplant team and we believe a transplant will be the best option for you."

My heart sink. Jenna's smile froze. We knew the amount of money required for transplant was huge. The one hundred thousand dollars would never be enough. I needed more money.

The answer to this was Damon's offer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Damon**

God, I was tired. Rubbing my hand across my eyes, I opened the car door and slid out then got my briefcase from the trunk. It had been a long and dreary flight from Washington but I was glad to be back in Chicago. It had been a long week.

Who could have known that negotiations with the banker would have been so difficult this time? I'd been surprised that I'd had to get involved at all. Normally this was something my team would handle themselves. This time, though, the negotiations were tricky and I'd had to spend an entire week in Washington working with the banker to come to an agreement regarding the housing project in Washington. Now that all of that was behind me and I was back in the city, things should be a whole lot easier.

Besides, I had to get back to this company that I'd taken over from Mason. I'd promised to resolve the issues here but so far I'd done a terrible job. It had already been three months since I'd taken over and things were only improving slowly. The company was still in debt. I needed to get back to the task at hand and to focus.

I glanced at my watch. It was already ten minutes after five. I had called Nadia early that morning and told her I'd be in around four-thirty but then there had been a delay in take-off. It didn't matter, though. I could get some paperwork done and ask Nadia to organise a meeting for the next morning before she finished at five-thirty.

As I headed down the hallway to the executive suite, Elena came to my mind. I hadn't seen her since that night. She had taken time off for an urgent family matter. Was she trying to avoid me? I wondered. The Elena I knew would not. She was dedicated to her job. But nobody knew how long she would be away for. I missed her. Not seeing Elena made me realize just how empty my own life was, how desolate and superficial my existence had become.

I strode through the open door and into my office and there she was, sitting at her desk, absorbed in a telephone conversation.

When I entered she looked up and when she saw me her eyebrows went up and her voice faltered. "I'm sorry but I have to go now," she said into the phone. "I'll return your call shortly." She returned the phone receiver to its cradle then, slowly, elegantly, she stood. And at the sight of her, my heart jerked. Elena was so beautiful today. She looked stunning. Had her absence from the office for the past week made me forget how beautiful she was? Well, my body certainly hadn't forgotten. At the sight of her I'd gone from cool to hot under the collar.

I cleared my throat. "Good to see you again, Elena." I gave her a curt nod. "I hope your family matter had been settled."

For a moment she didn't respond, just stared at me with wary eyes. Finally, she said, "Yes. Everything has been sorted out, sort of."

"Very good then." I gave her a slight bow then walked on and headed toward my office.

It was only when I got behind closed doors that I let my guard down. I threw the briefcase onto the nearby couch then reached up and loosened my tie. What the hell had Elena done? Was she determined to drive me crazy in this office?

 _There is nothing between us._

Her words haunted me, would probably always haunt me now. Damn! I cursed silently.

 _You're acting like an asshole because she doesn't really care about you and it's eating you alive. You think you can own her and you came up with this stupid game of paying her one million dollar to be with you. What a jerk you are, Damon Salvatore!_

 _I want nothing to do with you._

Her uncompromising rejection bit into my pride. More disconcerting, the fact that I had lost something I hadn't known I wanted until that moment started an ache right under my ribs.

I shook my head. Come on, man, get yourself together. No woman could get under Damon Salvatore's skin. Not even Elena Gilbert.

x x x x

"Can I speak to you? There's something I want to discuss with you."

I looked up from my computer monitor. Elena was standing in the doorway of my office. I glanced at my watch. It was almost eight o'clock at night. Why was she still here?

"Sure. What's up?"

Elena closed the door behind her and walked slowly to my desk. She looked different. She looked nervous. I frowned. What the hell was going on?

"You certainly are making a mystery out of this." I could see panic in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Elena said in almost a whisper, "Is your offer still open?"

I wasn't sure I understood. "What offer?"

She swallowed hard. "The one you made to me before I went on leave," she said without enthusiasm. "One million for a year."

This time she didn't have to explain any further. I stood up from my chair and moved towards her. "Always." My voice was low and husky and I bent down and inhaled, breathing in her scent. I traced my finger along her arm and she shivered. I leaned my head down, my lips nuzzling her ear.

"Damon?" she whispered softly while my hungry lips trailed down the side of her neck. "We have to talk first."

"You talk," I said gruffly, pulling her tighter to me, kissing the side of her mouth and her neck, "I'll listen," I lied. All I wanted to do now was to kiss every inch of her body and made her moaned with pleasure.

"Please!" Elena caught my face in her hands to stop me and forced it up.

I sighed. "What do you want to say?" I prayed she wasn't going to change her mind now.

"I don't…" She licked her lips with her tongue.

"Don't what, sweetheart?"

"I, uh, don't…" She looked away, her face tinted pink. "Can we…can we keep this between us?" she mumbled softly.

"Deal." Relief shot straight into my veins. "That is all, then? It is settled?"

She nodded.

I raised an eyebrow and my voice was low when I asked, "I can kiss you now?" She dropped her head in an effort to hide the flush of colour sweeping upwards. That was all the permission I needed. I reached out and pulled Elena into my arms. Sliding my fingers through her silky hair, I cupped the back of her head then I tilted her mouth toward mine. This was heaven, my heaven.


	14. Chapter 13

**Elena**

Unable to sleep, I watched Damon's face, my fingers toying with the soft hair at his temple. God, he was overwhelmingly beautiful, heart-stopping—in a very male, unconsciously seductive kind of way even when he was asleep. I shifted a little to make him more comfortable, but his arms tightened instantly—to prevent me from leaving, no doubt. The unconsciously possessive gesture made me smile because it was so unnecessary. I had no intention of slipping away.

I breathed in his masculine scent that would likely haunt me forever. Last night had been a life-changing event for me. But what did it mean to Damon? There was no doubt he had enjoyed it. Again my body tingled as I recalled his ardour and enthusiasm. But was it special for him?

I had to face it: I was another woman in a long line of Damon Salvatore's conquests, something I had sworn never to be. Perhaps I meant more to him than the others? Even as I thought it I realised I was fooling myself. Hadn't he said he would be willing to pay for my service? Wake up Elena. Did you think he wanted anything more than a casual screw? He "bought" my service. For a year to be exact. I had to remind myself that I was a big girl. I had gone into the encounter with my eyes wide open, knowing it was nothing more than sex.

Then why did this hurt so damn much? And I suddenly realized the wetness on my cheek. I swallowed a sob that was rising in my chest and buried my face in the face. Stop crying, Elena! This was business. No strings attached, okay? Damon stirred in his sleep and I quickly wiped the tears off my face.

"Mmm," he snuggled closer into me. "I'm sorry, I must have dropped to sleep," he buried his face in my neck and dropped a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"You are tired. You need rest," I whispered softly. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," his whispered in my ear, his voice hot and husky. "I want to kiss you until we both stop breathing," he brushed his lips over mine and shifted his body as he rolled me gently onto my back. He looked down in my face and smiled before taking my mouth with his. Locking my hands behind his neck, I drew him closer to me. He drove me mad with a darting tongue that wouldn't be caught until it had tickled each crevice of my mouth. Then it filled my mouth and I moaned. If this was all I could have of him, even it was only for a year, then this would be all I would demand. It would have to be enough.

xxxx

The following weeks were idyllic. We laughed, talked, and made love with a joy. The physical attraction between us seemed stronger than ever. But our relationship was a secret. Whatever happened between Damon and I was complicated. During the day when we worked together Damon had been completely professional. He had treated me as an equal. I was just another employee and I was glad that I wasn't given "special treatment" because of our relationship. If I made it, great. If I didn't, then it would be my own failure.

The only problem was Damon. Damon was dangerous, too dangerous. It was hard not to melt into the smouldering blue eyes when he looked at me so warmly. I watched him whistled while he prepared dinner in the kitchen at his apartment. It wasn't just his gorgeous face and ripped body that made women stare; it was the entire package. Every action, every word that came out of his mouth exuded confidence, a bold masculinity that no woman could seem to resist.

"You are staring."

Damon bought me out of my thoughts as he pulled me close towards him. "I know I look good," he said arrogantly, a satisfied smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and he grinned, "But you are the one who look good enough to eat," he whispered roguishly, flashing that mischievous smile I had come to adore before his mouth covered mine.

His large, agile hands moved down my back, grasping my ass and lifting me to a sitting position on the kitchen, making it easier for him to devour my mouth. Damon never just kissed, he branded, he claimed. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue thrust and retreated, thrust and retreated, until I was breathless. Surrendering, my arms wound around his neck, my hands fisting his hair, savouring the fall of softness over my fingertips. I was drowning, lost in a sea of desire and need, slowly being pulled under the surface by a force stronger than my will.

"We should stop now," he growled as his mouth disconnected from mine. "I'll be offended if you don't do justice to my famous spaghetti sauce."

"It's your fault, not mine." I said as I hopped down from the counter. Damon flashed me a wicked smile.

While the spaghetti was boiling, I tossed together a salad, and Damon spread thick slices of French bread with garlic butter and popped them into the oven. With an alacrity born of practise, he opened a bottle of red wine that he had put in the refrigerator earlier to chill. Miraculously, everything was ready at the same time and we sat down to eat our dinner.

"A while ago, you mentioned about going to Atlanta on Thanksgiving…to meet your parents," I took a sip of the wine from my glass and glanced at Damon, wondering how he would react. Part of me – my heart – wished that Damon and I could be real. Maybe I did mean something to him in the end if he wanted me to meet his parents.

Damon kept quiet. He pushed his plate away and refilled my glass. Something was on his mind but he didn't want to say it out. He still didn't trust me enough to share his feelings, though I was sharing his bed on a regular basis. There were still barriers between us, barriers because of who I was and what I meant to him. I was only an investment. He paid me to get laid. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Elena." He broke the silence long moments later. I waited and watched him traced his finger slowly around the rim of his glass.

"Do you want to come to Atlanta with me on Thanksgiving?"

My head jerk back, awed at his words. "You are asking me?"

"I'm asking," he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 14

**Damon**

Elena strapped herself into the seat next to me and smiled at me warmly. She was unconscious of how beautiful she looked in her purple top with embroidered sleeves and black skinny jeans. My heart fluttered at the sight of her when I picked her up from her apartment. I was still somewhat in cloud nine when she agreed to come to Atlanta with me to meet my parents on Thanksgiving. There was something different about Elena that set her apart from the other women I had taken to bed in the past. I had been aware of it from the beginning. After spending weeks with Elena, I would never again be able to settle for just any woman in my bed. She was an obsession that I couldn't get over with. The thought actually terrified me. The bottom line was if you cared too much, you were a liability. I had to protect myself. The one million offer was a plan, a safe plan. A year. We would be together for a year. After that she would leave.

 _One year, my ass. One year will never be enough. She's mine._

I had known it since that night in the motel and I knew it now. I would never get enough of Elena. I goddamn hated feeling so possessive of a female. Giving a shit about anyone other than my family meant trouble. Hadn't I learned that lesson painfully a long time ago?

I felt Elena's hand on my hand and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Happy?" she asked huskily, lacing her fingers with mine.

""Very happy," I whispered, smiling before sinking into oblivion as I brushed a kiss on her hair.

xxxx

The flight to Atlanta from Chicago took almost two hours. I rented a car before we left Chicago and the sedan was waiting for us when we stepped off the plane. The drive from the airport to my parents' house only took about an hour. I didn't talk much. I hadn't prepared myself to see Stefan and Katherine.

"Damon?" Elena touched my arm gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I took my eyes off from the road long enough to flash her a small smile before stopping the car in front of a beautiful house surrounded by a veritable forest of trees giving its privacy. "We are here."

"It's beautiful," Elena stared at one of the flower beds surrounding the house and knelt to inhale the fragrance emitted from the profusion of plants and bushes. "Did you grow up here?"

"I was born here," I answered as I dragged out our bags.

"You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask."

Elena scowled and I chuckled before I grasped her around the waist and pulled her close to me.

"Damon!"

My mother emerged from the front door and walked towards us. I smiled. I missed her. When she reached me, she immediately threw her arms around me. "You are back, finally."

"Yes, I'm back," I said softly as I hugged her. "I'm back, Mum."

It seemed like an eternity before my mother let go of me and she turned her attention to the woman standing next to me. Elena smiled nervously.

"Oh my god!" my mother exclaimed, alarmed by Elena's appearance. "She looks like…"

"No," I answered. "She is Elena."

When we entered the living room, my father, Stefan and Katherine were already sitting on the couch. Conversation ceased as they noticed Elena.

"Oh my god!" Katherine gasped and Elena stared at her, nonplussed. Maybe it was the shock of seeing a woman who looked almost like your twin, I thought. Stefan and my father looked blank as they studied the two women.

"This is Elena, my fiancée." I turned to Elena with a smile and I could see everyone were openly gaping, clearly appalled. My mother appeared opportunely to announce that dinner was ready, and we went into the dining room.

"So Damon, when is the wedding?" My father cleared his throat.

"We just got engaged, nothing has been planned yet," I smiled over at Elena who was sitting beside me. I could see Elena was not pleased but she still forced a smile at my father. As the evening progressed, Elena grew quieter and her face was stony. Katherine and Stefan muttered about feeling tired and headed back to their room as soon as dessert was over. Elena offered to help my mother with the dishes in the kitchen while my father watched the late news on television.

I leaned my shoulders against the pillar at the front porch and took a sip of the beer from the bottle. It felt good to be back at Atlanta. I missed my parents. They appeared older and I wished I could spend more time with them. The rain dripped steadily from the porch roof. I sighed. I felt guilty for using Elena. What was I trying to prove? I had moved on? It was very immature of me.

"I hadn't realised that you were engaged."

It was Katherine. I smirked.

"I thought you didn't care," I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"I know, but I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it."

I shrugged. "Oh, I am over it," I drank the whole beer in a single gulp before continuing, "Things have changed, Katherine. Well, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you."

She glared at me and crossed her arms in front of her. "What's the deal with Elena? Care to explain?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I have moved on. So have you. It's a win-win."

"Look at Elena! She can almost be my twin!" she exploded. "You are using her as a replacement, for God sake!"

"Of course not!" my jaw tightened and my fist clenched. "I'm not you, Katherine. You used me to get Stefan. You used my love to get what you want!" I hissed.

There was a deathly silence. Katherine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you felt this way. I love Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan. Maybe I shouldn't have gone out with you when you asked…"

I held up both hands, palm out as if wadding her off. "Please, Katherine, I don't want to hear anymore." When I reached the front door I turned around and face her. "I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." My voice was flat and unemotional. I slammed the door right in front of her face.

When I entered my bedroom, I saw Elena packing her bags. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," she answered stiffly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going back to Chicago tomorrow," she refused to look at me.

"You are not going back to Chicago tomorrow," I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. "You are staying."

"No!" she retorted and wrenched her arm from my hold. "I'm not playing your stupid games anymore. How dare you? How dare you use me like this? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Katherine here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine."

"Dammit!" I cursed softly. "You just won't try to understand, will you?"

"Understand?" she asked on a high note. "You want to be with me because I look like Katherine. You loved her, didn't you?" she paused to take a deep breath. "And I don't understand?"

"Jealous?" I taunted.

Instead she said off-handedly, "Jealous? No. One must be in love to be jealous. After all, we both know why we got into this relationship."

"I see. You've got it all figured out," I said bitterly. I thought Elena cared but who was I kidding? She had agreed to be with me because of my wealth.

"You are right. We have an agreement. I pay you for your service and right now, I want to kiss you."

She was in my arms before she had time to realise my intention. My mouth closed over hers. After a punishing kiss, I lifted my head for a moment. "I pay you one million, so you can start paying back," I sneered. My arms held her immobile against my hard, unyielding body. I pressed my lips against her closed mouth and wouldn't give up the bruising pressure until she had opened it to me.

Yanking her head back, her mouth disconnected from mine, and she shoved hard against my chest to push me away. I never saw the palm coming toward my face. The smack landed hard enough to jerk my head to the right, and it was loud enough to be heard echoing through the bedroom.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? You bastard," Elena hissed, her eyes blazing. "Katherine made a wise choice of choosing Stefan, not you because you clearly are a heartless bastard! You can use your money to screw every woman on this planet but you will never find someone to love you back."

My whole body was rigid with anger and my teeth were clenched tightly. I came stalking towards her in angry strides and she took an instinctive step backward.

"Go back to Chicago," through my gritted teeth I growled, "Get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore when I come back. Do you understand that?" I gripped her arm tightly until she flinched. I released her arm abruptly and stormed out of the room.

The storm had arrived. Fat raindrops spattered the windshields of the cars parked along the streets of the suburb. The driving rain felt like a thousand needles pricking my body. Instantly my hair and clothes became drenched. I didn't care. An emptiness, ironically as heavy as a stone, was pressing on my heart. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut to decrease the burning sensation beneath my eyelids from tears I refused to shed, I increased my pace and eventually I started running. Damon Salvatore didn't cry. Never had.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Elena**

"Damn!" I collapsed onto the bed. I let go of my tears, letting them slide down my cheeks as I rested my head against the pillow, wondering what had just happened. Gone. Just like that. Damon didn't want to see me anymore.

His bedroom was eerily still. All I wanted to do was get out of here and never look back, never think back. Forget everything. All my attention was focused on that, on forgetting that I had ever met him and been foolish enough to love him. I never wanted to love anyone again if it meant being this vulnerable.

It wasn't until I heard someone thumping on the door that I was jarred out of my thoughts. Could it be Damon? My heart skipped a beat and I sat up quickly.

"Elena, open the door." It was Lilian Salvatore.

I met her at the door.

"Damon is gone," Lilian's lower lip was quivering. Her eyes were clouded with anxiety. "He is gone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked dazedly, but a premonition of disaster was creeping up my spine and I shivered.

"Damon went out. I tried to stop him but he won't listen. It is raining. The weather forecast said the storm…"

"My God!" I covered my mouth.

"Stefan and Giuseppe have gone out to search for him but it's so dark and wet outside…"

"I have to find him," I shove my feet into my boots.

"The rain is too heavy. You can't be thinking of going out there!" Katherine exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Stefan will find him."

The next hour seemed like an eternity. It was impossible to think. I cursed myself. Why didn't I talk to him and let him explain? My words were so harsh. I had wounded Damon too deeply. If I could have taken back some of the hurtful words I had said, I would. God, as long as he was alive, I didn't mind if he hated me. If he still wanted me to pay back his debt, I would gladly to so. Just let him be alive.

The front door opened and Lilian rushed towards the door. Stefan and Giuseppe walked in, completely soaked. Damon was not with them. No! I covered my mouth with a shaking hand to keep from crying out.

"Maybe we should call the police." Katherine stood up.

Then Damon walked through the door. His clothes were drenched, water clinging to his hair and face. His eyes were expressionless. A spasm of deep chills racked his body and he almost collapsed on the floor. Luckily Stefan and Giuseppe managed to steady him and got him to his bedroom.

"We should call the doctor," Lilian was crying and so was I. Hot and desolate tears began to fall, trickling down my cheeks.

"No," Damon mumbled feebly. "No doctor."

"Let's get him changed and keep him warm first," Stefan grabbed a towel and wrap around Damon. "Katherine, get him something warm to drink."

Damon's soaking wet clothes were yanked off in the next few minutes and replaced with new ones. Grabbing the blanket, I tucked them around him to keep him warm. Damon turned his head away. "Don't…touch me."

"I have to help you," I was weeping as I helped Stefan and Giuseppe to laid him on the bed. Lilian got out a few more blankets and I spread them over him. His eyes closed and his face as white as paper. My heart ached so much and more tears streamed down. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"He will be fine," Katherine moved towards me and took my hand in hers. "He will be okay. I think we should leave Damon alone to rest."

"I…I want to stay," I couldn't leave him alone. I had to make sure he was alright. Katherine exchanged glances with the others and they walked towards the door. "Yell out if you need help," Stefan said softly before closing the door.

I sat down on the side of the bed and gently smoothed the hair off his forehead with my fingertips.

"Elena…" Damon whispered.

"Right here, I'm right here," I leaned forward, taking his hand in mine. But Damon pulled away. "Damon, please…."

"Leave, just leave…" he rasped hoarsely.

"I'm not leaving you, not ever!" I held his hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I know my words hurt you…"

"It doesn't matter. Just go," he said tonelessly and rolled onto his side, turning his face away. "I want to sleep now."

I felt my heart lurch. I had hurt Damon. He would never forgive me.

"Just sleep," I whispered softly. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Damon didn't say a word. I reached over the side table to turn off the light. Had I lost Damon forever? The pain was now unbearable.

It was after midnight when I woke up with a confused start. A slight movement off to my left caught my attention, and I quickly turned my head at the same time a cold and harsh male voice remarked, "Why are you still here?"

Damon was standing at the end of the bed. His rigid jaw and frigid eyes were clues to his extreme displeasure.

"How do you feel?" I asked, hastily standing up.

"Why didn't you leave?" he persisted. His tone warned me that he wouldn't allow a change of subject until he'd gotten answers.

"I was worried about you," I admitted without qualm. "I had to see you, to tell you. I'm sorry, Damon. For everything." The tears ran unchecked now. "When Lilian told me you went out in the storm I thought you might be…. Well, nothing mattered anymore. If you hate me, that's alright. If you want me to pay you back, I will pay you back…"

I never got a chance to finish. Damon cut off my words by crashing his lips against mine. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, held him close and kissed him back. His body seemed to stiffen when he realised I was kissing him back. Abruptly he extricated himself from my embrace and pushed me away. His breath was ragged and his face was flushed.

"Tell me, Elena," he said gruffly, "why didn't you leave? Are you worried about the money? Are you worried I would ask you to give it back?" he demanded.

"No!" I cried. "I care about you! Damon, I care about you. I care so much that it hurts," I said almost choking on my words. "I know I don't mean anything to you. You pay….me to have sex. There is nothing between us except…sex."

His eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know I'm the biggest fool in history. You are a billionaire. You can have any woman you want. And I understand our agreement when I accept your offer. I shouldn't feel this way about you."

"Tell me, Elena, how do you feel about me?" he asked huskily as he moved closer.

"I love you, no matter what…"

Damon caught my face between his hands, turned it up, and abruptly captured the rest of my words in his mouth, shoving his fingers through the sides of my hair as he kissed me. I moaned and slid my arms around his neck. He dragged his lips from mine and brushed a kiss along my jaw and cheek and temple, then he sought my mouth again, rubbing his lips over their soft contours. He traced the trembling line between my lips with his tongue, urging them to part, insisting, and when they did, he drove fully into my mouth. Melting against him, I crushed my mouth to his, welcoming his tongue and giving him mine with only the merest hint from him that he wanted it.

Long minutes later, Damon finally forced himself to lift his head, and he gazed down into my eyes, "Do you want to know how I feel?" he asked, so filled with tenderness.

"How do you feel?" I asked timidly.

"I love you, Elena. I love you from the first. I knew after the night in the motel that I couldn't get you out of my mind. You drive me crazy, Elena Gilbert. I've wanted you every day of my godforsaken life."

I smiled up at him. Slowly leaning forward, I brushed my lips against him, "Damon Salvatore, I love you too and don't you forget that."


	17. Chapter 16

**Damon**

"So Miss Gilbert, are you enjoying your day so far?"

I placed a wildflower in her hair. We were having a picnic in Atlanta Botanical Garden. I was propped up against a tree, my legs forming a warm set of parentheses around Elena's body. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn't remember when I had been this relaxed, this at peace.

"It feels wonderful," she answered with a sigh. "You feel wonderful." She snuggled happily against me and I dropped a kiss on her temple.

We stayed at my parents' house for a few more days after we had confessed our undying love for each other. My heart ached for Elena when I found out she had made the ultimate sacrifice to sell herself to save her aunt Jenna. Jenna was in need of a kidney transplant and they couldn't afford the transplant. My one million offer was a hope. How very altruistic of me. I felt so ashamed when Elena told me her story.

Over the last few days we'd taken the rental car out to drive around the city of Atlanta, visited art galleries and museums, and tried different cuisines in various cafes and restaurants. The time we spent together was precious and I would treasure it forever. I wanted it to go on forever.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about Katherine." She rose on her elbow and turned to look at me.

I stretched both arms above my head and clasped my hands underneath it. "Katherine. Katherine." I scoffed. "I don't know where to start. She's the daughter of my father's friend. She was beautiful. I fell in love with her."

Elena frowned. "Jealous?" I asked.

"Damn right," she answered.

I laughed, but became serious when I resumed. "Well, I thought I was in love with Katherine but she never loved me. Her heart belongs to Stefan. Apparently Katherine met Stefan first. She fell for him instantly. But she didn't know his name and things sort of left hanging in the air. When she found out I'm Stefan's brother, she…"

"She used you to get Stefan?"

"My brother is kind of shy when he is around women," I chuckled. "Katherine is a reporter and she wanted to write a column on medical service. Stefan is a paediatrician and trying to impress her, I introduced Katherine to him. And you know the story after that." I closed my eyes. "I know I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be upset with Stefan. I shouldn't have taken out on him or Katherine."

Elena reached out and touched my arm gently. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me.

"I'm not proud of myself, Elena. When I found out about Stefan and Katherine, I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe my brother would betray me. I lost trust in relationship. I know this sounds so wrong. But trust me, not caring is the only way to make sure I wouldn't get fucked."

Elena flinched at my words. "Sorry, sweetheart," I took her hand and stroked soothingly over its surface with my thumb.

"And because of this I started leading an exemplary life and I got drowned in it. With hindsight, it was a mistake. I can't change my past, Elena." I sighed. "Until I met you, love never entered my mind. All I can say in my defence is that if I had met you sooner my life would have been different."

She leaned forward to brush her lips over mine. "Why did you come up with the offer? Do you seriously believe you can pay to own me?" she asked, pulling back.

"Maybe. I'm not sure," Elena raised her eyebrow and slapped my arm. I laughed and pulled her close to me. "See? Elena Gilbert, you drive me crazy. Since that night in the motel, I couldn't get over you. Seeing you again in Chicago didn't make things easy either. I'd been trying to fight it all these months but I finally had to admit it to myself. What I felt for you was more than merely passing interest. You are an obsession that I couldn't get over. It scared the hell out of me." I smoothed her hair and pressed her more closely against me. "I need to have you again and I thought having you again would fix everything but I was greedy. I wanted more. One year would be the right time. Clearly I was wrong. Once I have you again, I didn't want it to end."

I captured her mouth with mine. My kiss was hungry, searching, wanting. I stroked her back tenderly. My tongue circled her closed lips, and I nibbled at a corner of her mouth. Elena moaned and accepted my ardent probing.

When we were both breathless, I pulled my mouth from hers, but gave fervent attention to her ears. I kissed her eyelids. I ran my fingers through her hair. I took her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm no superhero, Elena. But I'd take a speeding bullet for you, maybe face down a powerful locomotive with nothing but a raised hand in defence, or even leap tall buildings in a single bound to get to you. Anything it takes to make you happy … because I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

The blood in my veins surged and my heart swelled to the point I thought it might burst right out of my chest. She loved me. My million-dollar baby loved me. No force in the world could have kept me from kissing her. Clasping my arms around her neck, I pressed my mouth to hers.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A year later….

 **Elena**

It was a beautiful day.

"The bride has arrived," I heard a whispered beside me whispered. I couldn't recall her name but she was a relative of the Salvatore's family.

I looked at the entrance. Katherine looked ravishing in a very light lavender dress that floated around her calves. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head; little ringlets curled around her temples.

I watched as Stefan moved down the aisle, kissed his wife, and whispered something into her ear that made Katherine blush. He offered his arm. Katherine took it and let Stefan bring her to the front of the chapel.

Damon was the best man and he looked good, really good in his dark suit and tie. He was the most breathtaking man on the planet. My heart raced at the sight of him. His smile was radiant as he stood next to Stefan. His relationship with Stefan and Katherine had improved in the last one year. Stefan and Katherine had spent a few weekends with us in Chicago and we had gone on a trip with them in Alaska during Easter. It's good to see Damon like that. All normal with his brother.

Stefan spoke his vows reverently, and meant every one of them. Katherine repeated those vows, her eyes on him as she promised him forever. When they were pronounced man and wife, Stefan kissed the bride and everyone in the chapel was cheering loudly.

"That was lovely," Damon said enthusiastically when he approached me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"It was. I'm so happy for them."

He leaned over and gently kissed my temple. "You look incredibly beautiful, and I love you so damn much it's killing me."

"I love you too," I whispered and touched his jaw gently. "You looked incredibly good as well, Mr Salvatore."

"Any chance you want to do this?" He pulled me closer to him.

Happiness shimmered through me. "Are you asking?"

"I have wanted to ask this question since the day I met you."

"The answer is yes." I smile.

Damon grinned. He bent his face to mine, angling his head as he took my lips. This was love, this was real, I thought. What started out as a woman's desperate attempt to save her aunt had turned into a love story. I was indeed very lucky.


End file.
